


Poison

by TehRevving



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Maybe Eddie's starting to like the thrill of the hunt and the carnage Venom leaves behind.Just a writing experiment.Venom x Eddie. Graphic Descriptions of Violence, Blood and Gore.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Just me, exploring some thoughts about Venom.  
> Trigger warnings apply, check the tags and stay safe

There was blood everywhere, not his, no of course not. He would have been able to feel it, instead there was just adrenaline and the fucking buzzing at the back of his head that wouldn’t go away. 

There was blood on the ceiling, coating the walls, the floor slick with crimson and littered with dismembered pieces of human. There was an entire arm flung off into the corner, twisted and bent at a grotesque angle; cracked bones strewn in the dark puddles at his feet. All of the corpses haphazardly thrown around the room were all headless, gushing blood from their severed necks. Some of their organs were still pulsing, sliding and slipping through thick red, squelching against the floor as they fell from opened rib cages, the torn flesh and fat and muscle unable to contain them anymore. 

Eddie wanted to throw up but Venom didn’t let him. He leant over, dry retching while Venom kept his esophagus shut tight, keeping his prize, his kill, his reward inside. 

He dropped to his knees, felt the slick of blood soak in his jeans, felt the warmth of it against his skin. He pressed his hands to his chest, his stomach while he heaved, he felt full; disgusting. There was matter, some sort of sticky squishy substance stuck between his teeth, his mouth salivating, drool dripping from his chin while a metallic taste hung at the back of his throat.

Venom was happy, elated with themselves; purring insistently right at the base of his neck, twisted around his spine; their tendrils sinking themselves in between his nerves. They stopped him retching, forced him to stand with movements that weren’t his own.

**We did good Eddie**

The creature was happy with themselves, rolling over and over underneath his skin, high on endorphins and human flesh. They were excited by the carnage, like an artist admiring their finished work. The pools of red told a story, the piles of flesh and bones showing exactly what happened, which limbs were ripped from hosts still screaming and which were devoured from those no longer living. 

He didn’t want to like how this felt, to be high on power, on adrenaline, like he was on top of the world. It was euphoria, like nothing he had ever experienced before, something he would never be able to experience without Venom beside him, inside of him, as one with him. Venom was in his head, was his head; all of the thrill and high Venom felt while fighting, while rampaging and eating flowing back to him, pumping him full of endorphins and adrenaline and heat. 

There was no equal to this feeling and, even if Venom did whatever crazy things to try and replicate it, it wouldn’t be the same if he wasn’t stuffed full of human remains; if his cock wasn’t hard and the crotch of his jeans weren’t wet with come he couldn’t even remember spilling.

He didn’t know how much longer he could deny this hunger for, for the hunger and thrill of the hunt, the kill. For the way Venom would take control of his limbs, drag him home and fuck him until his throat was sore from screaming and his cock was shooting blanks onto his soiled sheets. 

It was impossible to deny the connection forming in his mind, from the blood and the brutality to the pleasure and thrill. 

Next time, he might ask Venom to leave him conscious; maybe he’s ready now to feel the thrill, to feel the biting and ripping and tearing of flesh; instead of just waking up from a fever dream and seeing the carnage, the aftermath of it all. 

Maybe, he doesn’t understand the science of it, if there’s any science to understand at all but just as some of his own humanity was slipping into Venom, surely some of Venom’s own instincts and desires were slipping into him. After all;

We are Venom.

**Author's Note:**

> Fucked up enough for you?  
> Tell me how much?  
> Comments and Kudos loved.


End file.
